Super Genesis Wave
The Super Genesis Wave is a catastrophic interdimensional phenomenon in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book universe that was the second attempt by the evil Doctor Eggman to rewrite reality, teaming up with fellow mad scientist Doctor Wily - it is a far more deadly version of the original Genesis Wave and had the potential to completely destroy the multiverse. Information ::These events happen during a crossover arc between the Archie Sonic and Megaman comics called "Worlds Collide". After obtaining all 7 Chaos Emeralds, Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily activate the Super Genesis Wave in order to erase all their enemies from existence and turn themselves into deities. Sonic the Hedgehog and Megaman were too late to stop the villains from unleashing the wave, but could still use it's energy to revert their realities back to normal. Megaman was able to fully restore his world with only minor changes, but Sonic was not so lucky after Eggman attacked him while he was restoring his world using Chaos Control. Effects The Super Genesis Wave has mostly the same effects on realities as the normal Genesis Wave, except that the previous limitations of the Genesis Wave can now be surpassed. Individuals effected by the wave can now be erased from existence and apparently the changes made are also permanent, so reality can not be reverted back to it's former state after the changes are complete. Since the Super Genesis Wave is a more powerful version of the normal wave, the dangers of using it are far more serious. If the Super Genesis Wave is used incorrectly, its power is enough to destroy a entire multiverse, and should reality somehow fix itself after such a catastrophe, any leftover energies from the Super Genesis Wave can still cause some damage in the new reality, such as shattering an entire world to pieces. Trivia *The Genesis Wave's name is likely a reference to the Sega Genesis game system, on which the Sonic the Hedgehog videogames debuted; indeed, it's first usage altered Mobius's reality to make it more like the earliest Sonic the Hedgehog games. However, it still included a few prominent elements from the Sonic the Hedgehog animated series also. The effects of the second and Super Genesis Waves resulted in a world based even more on the games, albeit again with some SatAM and comic-exclusive elements included. **The Genesis Wave is also synonymous with the infamous Genesis Device from the movie Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. The Genesis Device unleashed a terraforming wave that would alter a planet to be hospitable, almost similar to how the Genesis Wave would alter a reality to take a different form. *Given that universes can be restored from the Genesis Wave by inducing Chaos Control, it would suggest that the Genesis Wave is simply a refined version of Chaos Control. *Since its effects created the Genesis Portals, the Super Genesis Wave not only ended Worlds Collide, but indirectly led to the events of Worlds Unite as well. Category:Villainous Events Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Alternate Reality Villainy Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Technology Category:Cataclysm Category:Doomsday Scenario